A Long Way From Home
by HisLostLove
Summary: Rose and Tentoo's eldest daughter takes her first solo trip in the TARDIS. Things do not go as expected
1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS shook harder than it normally did when landing, causing her to grip the console out of reflex. She checked the monitor to see where she landed. She whooped and shouted, "Yes! First trip on my own and she actually landed where I meant to land." The monitor read New York, New York, 31st December 2012. "Thanks girl," she said kindly as she grabbed her leather jacket and headed out the door. As she stepped out the doors she spotted a familiar face; well, a familiar back of the head. "Jack!" she called. As he turned around to face her, she didn't see the amused spark that was always in his eye when he was with her. Instead he looked at first confused, which then turned to rage as he made his way over to her. This look on his face was so foreign to her that she backed up until she hit the wall of the TARDIS.

—

Jack was walking down the street in New York City waiting for the New Year to arrive. There had been tips coming into Torchwood that there were aliens here who might try to invade so he was there to keep an eye on things. It wasn't necessarily his idea of a good vacation, but the festivities here were better than they would be in Cardiff. He was trying to decide the best way to go about finding these aliens that may or may not be there when he heard his name called. He turned around to see a teenage girl about as tall as him, with light brown shoulder length hair. Her smile was unnerving him with how familiar it was but what really got to him was that the jacket she was wearing, he knew for certainty, belonged to none other than Rose Tyler.

He stormed up to her and she ran into something behind her, which when looking again, he realized it was the TARDIS. Seeing the TARDIS, he assumed the girl standing in front of him was actually the Doctor and that he had regenerated. So he finally had the nerve to face him after their last encounter, where the Doctor had told him what he had done, Jack had punched him and broke his nose, then refused to talk to the Doctor. Eventually the Doctor had just left, but now it looked as if he was a she.

"What do you want Doctor?" he spat at her. "And why are you wearing Rose's jacket; are you trying to torture yourself more?" She just looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in confusion. "You know I'm not the Doctor, and he actually gave me this coat. Anyway it's not Rose's, it's identical to it though. You were there for that Christmas actually. And why would he be trying to torture himself?"

Now Jack was the one who was confused; when had he ever celebrated Christmas with the Doctor? He decided to stick with what he knew. "He would be trying to torture himself for sending Rose back to the parallel universe even though she wanted to stay with him. He would consider doing something like that as penance for upsetting her, although he did give her the meta-crisis. Who are you then if you're not the Doctor?" he asked her. "I just assumed you'd regenerated and turned into a girl."

Jack noticed the girl had frozen. "Parallel universe?" she gasped. "He sent her to a parallel universe, with a meta-crisis." She swore under breath and looked around, noticing there were no zeppelins around.

"That's what I said," Jack answered; he was getting frustrated with the ignorance of the girl. She still wouldn't answer his question. "Who _are _you?" he said, trying to reel in his anger.

"Calliope Romana Smith, daughter of said meta-crisis and Rose Tyler." Jack gaped at her. "I thought I was in the other universe where Mum and Dad found other you and quickly became friends. So I thought I was talking to other you who has travelled with us before. You're an ex-time agent over there too," she added. "I should've known that this was the wrong universe too, there are no zeppelins here. I need to get back." She turned and rushed into the TARDIS leaving Jack standing there.

—

"This is not good." Callie was talking to herself, trying to figure out how she could've gotten here. "All the cracks in the universe were closed, Dad said so, but how is this possible then?" she asked herself. She then realized that Jack wasn't in the TARDIS with her. She popped her head back outside. "Do you have any way to contact the Doctor in this universe?"

"Um, possibly. We didn't exactly part on good terms last time."

She gave him an exasperated look.

"What did you do?" she asked sharply.

"I broke his nose when I found out that he dumped Rose in the parallel universe. She was my best friend and I was never going to see her again, I guess I over reacted." She looked back over at him and saw that he was looking down at his feet and that he regretted that decision.

"They're happy over there," she told him, "Of course they always say that the Jack over there is no replacement for you; not quite as flirty."

"But that's what made me who I am! How can I not be flirty over there?"

"Maybe because every time you flirt with someone over there, you end up getting something broken. Or it could be you're just like that around me, Dad did give you a strong talking to about not flirting with me." Callie smirked at him.

"Well you are gorgeous," Jack said as he flashed her one of his famous smiles. Callie gave him a look that said 'not going to happen'. "So how'd you get a TARDIS over there?"

"The Doctor in this universe gave Dad a chunk of the TARDIS coral, the Doctor Donna thing gave him an idea that was basically a growth accelerator and thus the TARDIS we are standing in. It was a pretty great idea because we didn't have to wait thousands of years or anything."

"Okay, I have another question, how old are you?"

"Sixteen; it was my birthday back in the other universe and I was finally allowed to take the TARDIS out by myself. Otherwise I would travel with Dad, Mum and sometimes you. Mostly just with Dad though; Mum had to take care of the others, and the other you works at Torchwood and can't travel much. Are you done asking questions now?" Jack nodded his head. "Great, because I need to find the Doctor in this universe; I don't think I'll be able to get back without his help. I don't even know how I got to be here in the first place."

"Yeah of course, I still have his number in my phone; just a sec." Callie watched Jack, picturing him in all the stories her Mum had told about him. She smiled to herself and Jack gave her a look.

_Jack? _She heard come from the phone. She noticed his voice sounded different than her Dad's.

"Hey Doc, we have a bit of a situation," She smirked; you could call it that.

_Well what is it?_

"Um, it's kinda hard to describe; can you meet us at central park on December the 31st, 2012 New York, New York, Planet Earth?"

_Who exactly is 'us'?_

"Look can you just meet us there at about 5:30 and we can explain it then?"

_Fine Jack, exactly how important is this though?_

"Possibly universe shattering. Maybe even multiple-universe shattering."

_Are you trying to tell me something Jack?_

"Look, can you just meet us there?"

_Fine, I'll leave soon. Is it all right if I bring my current companions?_

"If you want them knowing about your past."

_Can you stop being so vague?_

"No, because I am not explaining this over the phone."

_Fine, I'll be there soon._

"Thanks Doc."

_You may not recognize me Jack, so I'll come find you._

"Alright Doc, thanks again, and you might want to brace yourself."

_Alright Jack._

Jack turned his attention back to Callie. "Shall we go to Central Park?" He held out his arm for her to take.

"We shall." She accepted his arm and they exited the TARDIS to go meet the Doctor. Callie was anxious to see what this regeneration looked like.

—

"Rose!" the Doctor shouted. She came running into the room holding their son Ethan to see him doubled over in pain on the floor of their living room. She set Ethan down on the floor.

"What happened, are you okay?" She put an arm around his back and saw him grimace. "Doctor, what happened; talk to me, please!" Her worry increased when it took him a minute to answer.

"It's Callie." He took a shuddering breath. "Something happened, I don't know what, I can't tell that much anymore. Something's wrong though, I can't feel her or the TARDIS." Rose knew something like this would happen at some point. She felt sorry for him but didn't think of it as a big deal.

"Doctor it's probably fine. You know you're not as telepathic as you were before, they're probably just too far away for you to feel." She started to rub his back.

"Even if they were on the other side of this universe, I wouldn't feel like my head was being bashed in." Rose watched as the Doctor froze. "You don't think…" he breathed.

"You said it was impossible," she reminded him. She really hoped it was; she didn't want her oldest daughter to be stuck in a parallel universe on her own. If it was possible, she didn't know what she would do. She was starting to lose the calm, collected feel she had in almost every situation.

"Call Jack," he told her. "His crew would be monitoring the energy signatures of the rift so they'd know if something like that did happen. The TARDIS would need that kind of power to even try to make it over there." Before Rose could even stand up, the phone rang. When she saw it was Jack who was calling, her worry increased tenfold.

"Hi Jack," Rose answered.

_Hiya Rose. Look, we just a crazy energy reading from near the rift; it was enough power to travel across to another universe._

"Shit. He was right."

_Are you okay Rosie? You never swear._

"No, I am not okay Jack. My oldest daughter was taking her first solo trip in the TARDIS when the Doctor doubled over in pain, and now you're telling me what he suspected was true! That Calliope is stuck in another universe where she won't have any idea what to do or how to get back… so no, I am not fucking alright."


	2. Chapter 2

As Jack and Rose entered the park they noticed a group of three that looked utterly out of place. The first was a man wearing a tweed jacket, bowtie and braces reading a book. He was with a man who looked fed up with his companions. He third person in the group was a girl with stunning red hair. She was walking around the two of them trying to get their attention.

"What's with the guy who'd dressing like it's a different decade? Could he be the Doctor?" Callie whispered in Jack's ear.

"It's New York Cal!" he exclaimed. "You never know what you're going to find here when it comes to fashion sense. Hasn't your dad ever showed you pictures of his old regenerations? Now those were some strange fashion choices."

"Well that's him."

"Well if you knew that why did you ask? How did you know anyways?" Some of the stuff Callie did was scaring him.

"Telepath," she stated. "I can feel his mind. He's put up a lot of blocks to keep people out though."

"So then those other two people are the new companions he told us about. They're pretty hot." Jack gave the ginger a look up and down.

"Stop it! This is not the time for flirting with people, I need to get home."

"Alright fine." Jack knew that he would get nowhere. Both Callie and the Doctor would make sure that nothing happened between them and Jack if they had any say in it.

—

The Doctor was sitting on a wall with Amy trying to information out of him and Rory sulking about something that Amy did earlier. He loved his companions, he really did, but sometimes he just wanted to push them into a black hole. He pulled a book out from his pocket and pretended to read hoping to get Amy to leave him alone while he tried to figure out why Jack needed to see him so desperately. He was surprised that Jack even wanted to talk to him at all.

After five minutes Amy still hadn't given up, but the Doctor had felt something. He felt another very strong telepathic mind. Immediately he put up even more defenses around his mind. It had been a while since he'd been around such a strong mind; usually his defenses didn't have to be so strong. He looked up to see Jack walking up to him with a teenager on his arm. When he saw the girl, he froze; she was wearing Rose's old jacket and smiled exactly like she did, her tongue tucked between her teeth.

"What kind of sick joke is this Jack?" he growled at him. Amy turned to see who he was looking at. She had never seen the Doctor this upset before and it scared her. "Getting somebody to impersonate Rose, why would you do that?"

"This isn't a joke Doc, we have a very serious situation here."

"And you think having this kid wear Rose's old jacket was going to make me feel better about helping you?" He turned to the girl, "Are you the person who needs my help then!?" The girl just glared at him.

"What happened to you?" she said to him. "What was so bad that turned you into this? I realize you feel guilty, but that wasn't your fault." The Doctor froze and realized that she had gotten into his mind. He shoved her out with such force that he saw her physically wince.

"What are you?" he growled. Amy, Rory and Jack stood there watching the standoff between the two not knowing what to do.

"If you didn't just react and actually bothered to look, you'd know by now wouldn't you?" she remarked. "Go ahead, I don't care." It was then he realized she was inviting him into her mind.

He gently prodded her mind and saw a hallway with many doors in it. There was one open and waiting for him to enter. He walked up to it knowing that all his questions would be answered if he actually looked to see what was in there He wasn't sure if he wanted to though. He steeled himself to whatever she kept back there and walked into the room.

He entered a group of memories from her childhood. There were memories of zeppelins, Rose and his tenth regeneration, the TARDIS and of her siblings. He drew out of her mind as soon as he figured out who she was.

"But how are you here?" he asked her. "The universes are closed off from one another. I know, I checked."

"Well that's what I need your help with. I have no idea how I got here, as far as I knew it was impossible." Her hand went up to rub the back of her neck. He recognized the gesture from his past regeneration.

"You picked that up from him." He pointed out to her. "I used to do that."

"Hang on a minute!" Amy cut in. "Will you please explain to us what is going on? We can't do whatever you guys just did," she said waving her hands between their two heads.

"Amy, Rory, this is Jack and …" he didn't catch her name in the memories that she shared with him.

"Calliope, but you can call me Callie," she supplied for him.

"About who they are, that's a bit complicated. I met Jack two regenerations ago when I used to travel with Callie's mum, Rose. Something happened when I was traveling with her and now he's a fixed point in time or immortal. That caused me to regenerate. Later Rose got trapped in a parallel world, made her way back to me and then I stuck her back in the parallel world with my meta-crisis and she's their daughter." He got blank stares from Rory and Amy.

"She's your daughter?" Amy exclaimed.

"No, not really, well kind of. A thing happened and there was a second me who was part human, and she's the daughter of the part human me and Rose."

"Except part human him doesn't look like this him. He looks like a hedgehog in a pinstripe suit," Callie chimed in.

"I looked like a hedgehog?!"

"Kind of, yeah."

"Okay, so how exactly are you related to her then?" The Doctor glanced over at Rory who had a perplexed look on his face.

"That's a good question. I don't think I am any more if we're being technical about it. Other me didn't have a triple helix, it was just a double helix. Because of my regeneration I probably don't have that many common genes with her, but I could always check."

"If it helps I've always thought of you as an uncle, so can we just say we're related like that?"

"But that's not how it worked!" he said exasperatedly.

"Yeah but they're not going to understand any other really complicated conversation. Now can you help me get back or not?" she asked him.

"Well I don't exactly know, I'd have to look at your TARDIS to see what she did to get here-"

"Does River know about her?" Rory interrupted.

"What?"

"Does River know about this other you? Does she know you have a daughter?"

"Well um… she knows about my past regeneration, I actually met her then. I think she knows about the meta-crisis and she doesn't know about the daughter. Although she isn't my daughter and I didn't even know about her before today."

"I'm not even going to ask you who River is because I would like to get home and you don't explain things very well. Can we head back to my TARDIS? It's right by Times Square." Before anybody could answer she turned to walk away. "You do know we can talk more on the way there right?" She turned to walk backwards and saw that they were all giving her weird looks. "Look, everything is just off in my head," she said. She had stopped and stood there. "This universe is just different enough that I can't even quite tell what time it is. I can give you an estimation but it will be just that." The Doctor looked at her strangely.

"Time's a little bit faster in your universe than it is here. Can your dad still do that?"

"I have no idea, I've never asked him. He presumed that all I would get from being part Gallifreyan would be the intelligence." The Doctor could tell that she was hiding something. He also knew how much of a pain it was to be stuck in a universe that wasn't your own.

"Times Square you said?" he asked her, abruptly changing the subject. She just nodded. "Well, Geronimo!"

—

Callie approached Amy on the way to Times Square, "So who's this River person that you mentioned earlier?" she asked her. Callie knew that she would have better luck getting the information from Amy than the Doctor.

"She's our daughter," she told Callie nodding her head at Rory.

"Okay, but why would your daughter care about something like this?"

"Well she and the Doctor are married you see?" Callie was shocked; the Doctor marrying someone was not what you would call normal for him. The only reason he married her mom is because he wasn't even fully Time Lord anymore.

"But doesn't he hate domesticity? Mum always pokes fun at him for telling her that all the time when they traveled together."

"Yeah, he can't stand it! We've learned that first hand just a little while ago. Do you remember the cubes?"

"Not from this universe, so no."

"Oh that's right! Anyway there were these cubes that were obviously alien but they did nothing! So the Doctor stayed with us for a while to try and wait them out, he went crazy! It's not a normal marriage though, and it's really complicated with how everything works out, they never meet in the right order."

"So what, she travels through time and as she gets older her gets younger or something?"

"That's exactly how it works with those two. It makes things really confusing but I guess it works out?" Callie could tell that Amy wasn't sure how their marriage worked. "They hardly ever see each other as far as we know."

"Callie! Is this it?" The Doctor calls out before she can answer. She looked up to see where he was.

"Yeah that's her. What do you think?" she asked as she pushed open the doors.

"She looks exactly like she did in my last regeneration."

"Yeah, Dad got a bit sentimental when he was designing the interior. Mum really wanted it this way though. She seems to like you well enough."

"My mind is still my mind so she can mostly recognize it. Wait a second though," he paused and looked at her. "Your mind felt fully Time Lord." Callie froze as he stared at her. "How is that possible?"

"There was an incident," she said. She did not want to have this conversation right now it wouldn't help anything.

"What kind of an incident?" His voice was becoming sharp; he didn't care if he was making her uncomfortable, he needed to know what caused this.

"Whoa Doc, let it go." Jack turned to block Callie from him.

"Look, I'll explain it to you later, promise. Right now can we get me home?"

"Fine. We'll need to-"

"Doctor, did you notice these angels earlier?" Amy asked him. "They look like the ones that were there when I met River."

"What is she talking about?" Jack asked. Callie remembered her Dad's stories about the angels.

"They're weeping angels," she told him. "So whatever you do, don't blink."

—

"Rose, what did Jack say?" The Doctor asked. He was still sitting on the floor after watching her as she yelled at Jack and hung up on him. Now she was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands not moving. He moved closer to try and comfort her. "Rose, I need to know what he said. She let out a breath and answered him.

"He said that they got an energy reading from the rift. Enough power was taken from it to get to another universe. So he confirmed your thoughts, Callie is over there by herself." She raised her head out of her hands and the Doctor saw tears in her eyes.

"It'll be okay Rose. You know what Callie's like; she's been playing in the TARDIS since they were both young. The TARDIS will take care of her." She just looked at him.

"You were the one who was freaking out a minute ago from the TARDIS being ripped from your mind! How are you so calm right now?!" He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm calm because I you aren't. Yes, I am extremely worried about Callie but you need me calm right now and I'm doing the best I can under the circumstances to do that for you." She lifted her head off of his chest to look at him and he could see the worry in her eyes.

"How will she get back? How did she even get there?"

"Do you want to know what I think?" he asked her. She nodded her head yes. "Well do you remember how the TARDIS used to take us where we needed to be instead of where we wanted to be? I think that's what happened here and that the TARDIS will bring her back safe and sound." Rose visibly relaxed after the Doctor explained his theory.

"That's not going to stop me from worrying about her though."

"I know it's not, but we do have Emily, Donna and Ethan to take care of too. I can arrange for Emily and Donna to stay overnight at a friend's house and we can ask Jackie to watch Ethan for us. Would that help?" All Rose could do was nod her head. "I'll do that then." He kissed the top of her head. "She'll be fine, relax." He knew that she wouldn't but those words were for him too.


End file.
